Siempre Te Cuidare Fred
by Rosa Harkness Barrowman
Summary: Fred esta profundamente enamorado de su gemelo desde hace años, hasta que un dia se lo confiesa,¿como reaccionara George al saber que Fred esta enamorado de el? mi PrimerTwincest no sean duros conmigo EDITADO
1. Confesión

**Aclaracion: Estos Personajes no Son mios sino de J.K Rowling, si fueran mios yo no hubiera matado a Fred, solo la idea es mia.**

**Aclaracion 2: Este es mi primer fic de Fred/George espero que no sean malos conmigos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Siempre Te Cuidare Fred<strong>

**Fred Pov**

No puedo creer lo idiota que soy, como le pude siquiera decirle aquello al ser que amo, es que ¿Quién se iba a imaginarse que yo Fred Weasley se acabaría de enamorarse de su propio hermano gemelo?, sólo a mí se me ocurre esa tontería; enamorarme de George, y lo peor de todo le confesé mis sentimientos y ahora estoy corriendo como un niño de cinco años a ocultarme, porque todavía recuerdo su mirada, esa mirada de decepción, de odio, y eso hace que empiece a llorar de nuevo, mientras sigo corriendo, voy dejando atrás el Sortilegio Weasley que fundamos mi gemelo y yo, todavía me acuerdo lo que sucedió hace unos minutos, la qué manera fue que lo arruiné todo.

Flash Back

_Estábamos mi hermano y yo en la tienda atendiendo a nuestros clientes, más bien George, ya que yo estaba metido en mi mundo, viendo al amor de mi vida como los atendía con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, no sé cuánto paso para enamorarme de mi gemelo, quizás desde los trece o los catorce años y ya lo único en que pensaba era George, la manera en que sonreía cuando hacíamos algunas bromas, o cuándo se enojaba, cuando nos regañaban por las bromas, hacía que mi corazón se acelerara más si era posible, y allí me di cuenta de que me enamore de él; por muchos años lo trate de ocultar, pero hoy ya no pude más y acabe confesándoselo._

_Seguía metido en mis pensamientos y no me di cuenta de que George me miró con cara de preocupación._

_- Tierra llamando a Fred ¿Estas allí o en otra galaxia? – Preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa al saber que no reaccionaba, yo sólo asentí con la cabeza varias veces – Menos mal que estas en la tierra, pensé que te perdería en otra galaxia, ven vamos a descansar – dijo el amor de mi vida sonriéndome._

_- ¿Y los clientes? ¿A poco no los vamos atender? – lo mire a sus ojos muy idénticos a los míos, luego veo que su sonrisa se hace más grande y comienza a reír y yo lo miro sin entender cuál fue el chiste que dije._

_-Jajajajajaajajajaja, Freddie, tan metido estabas en tu galaxia que no te distes cuenta de que ya he cerrado la tienda, ¿en que estabas pensando para no darte cuenta? – siguió con su risa burlona en el rostro y yo me sonroje de vergüenza. No puedo creer que me sucediera esto, tan metido estaba en mi pensamiento amoroso por mi gemelo que no me di cuenta que había cerrado._

_- Ven hermanito, al parecer estas enfermo, con esta nieve que está cayendo te puedes enfermar muy rápido – me contestó George acercándose a mí y tomándome de la mano me lleva rápido arriba, mientras que yo me sonrojaba más y sentía mariposas en el estómago por el apretón de su mano en la mía._

_Cuando llegamos al departamento que está arriba de la tienda, me hizo sentarme en el sillón cerca de la chimenea y fue rápido por unas mantas, mientras que yo lo esperaba más ruborizado que nunca, además no sé si debo confesarle mis sentimientos a pesar que después me odie para siempre, o tal vez debería ocultarlo como lo estoy haciendo, no sé, pero mi cabeza está hecha un lio, mientras veía que George se acercaba sonriéndome y poniendo una manta en mi cuerpo._

– _A ver al parecer no tienes fiebre ¿Que te ocurre Fred? – me preguntó George tocándome la frente para comprobar que no estuviera enfermo y no sabe que cualquier toqué que me da, hace que me sonroje y que casi hace que se me salga el corazón del pecho e ir tras de él._

_- Nada…estoy... bien… George – le conteste tartamudeando, mientras veía la mirada incrédula de mi gemelo, se sentó a lado mío y me agarró una de mis manos._

_- No me mientas Fred, te conozco mejor que nadie, no por nada somos gemelos, dime que te preocupa – me exigió con seriedad, yo sólo agache la mirada ¿Cómo decirle que lo amo? – ¿O es que ahora vamos a comenzar en ocultarnos cosas hermano? si sabes que yo te digo todos mis secretos – continuó diciendo y yo sólo pude bajar más la mirada, pero la mano de mi gemelo no me lo permitió, he hizo que lo miraba a sus ojos azules, mientras sentía que las lágrimas iban a comenzar a caer en los míos._

_- Es que…si…te…digo…lo…que…me…pasa…me…odiaras – conteste ya con lágrimas rodando por mis mejillas, viendo el semblante de mi gemelo, que se notaba triste de repente y llevó una de sus manos a mis mejillas, limpiando la humedad de ellas._

_- Yo nunca te odiare Fred, jamás ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? si somos gemelos y siempre estaremos juntos, no digas idioteces – contestó enojado y yo sólo evadí su mirada sin éxito – Ahora dime lo que te sucede, quiero ayudarte hermanito – siguió diciendo, mientras me besaba en la frente y eso hizo que me animara a confesarle lo que me estaba sucediendo, rogando por no llegar a sentir su aborrecimiento próximamente._

_- Lo que me sucede es…– comencé tragando saliva y respirando profundo para darme valor – ...que te amo, eso es lo que me pasa – le confesé echándome a llorar de nuevo, cuando lo mire, vi que sus ojos se abría más de la cuenta, pero aun así me anime a seguir – Te amo desde que estuvimos en cuarto año en Hogwarts, no sé cómo ocurrió, pero sé que me enamore de ti, no te he podido sácate de mi cabeza desde ese momento; la manera de que me haces reír cuando por un motivo me pongo triste o porque nuestra familia nos regañe, tú eres lo único que haces que sea feliz cuando estas a mi lado y me cuidas, y me proteges para que nadie me haga daño, como lo hizo aquella chica de Slytherin que solo me dañó y tú me apoyaste diciéndome que esa chica no valía la pena y creo que de allí comencé a sentirme raro respecto a ti. Bueno ya sentía algo antes, pero ese día me confirmo que estaba completamente enamorado de ti y sé que si te decía me ibas a odiar, por eso oculte este sentimiento hasta ahora, porque tenía miedo de que alguna vez tú lo descubrieras, y me odiaras, pero ya no puedo más, tienes que saberlo, te quiero más que a mi propia vida, y si no me correspondes entenderé tu rechazo, entenderé que me eches de tu vida para siempre… – gemí lastimero, mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos, en sus ojos había decepción y sin dejarlo hablar, me levante del sillón, quitándome la manta y me eche a correr, para salir de la que alguna vez fue nuestra tienda de bromas. _

Fin Flash Back

Ahora estaba corriendo a no sé dónde, sólo quería estar lejos de allí y no ver a George en estos momentos y que me diga que me odia, mi corazón no aguantaría sus palabras hirientes, de pronto miro mientras corro que comenzaba a nevar pero parecía que iba a caer una tormenta de nieve, pero no me importaba, lo único que deseaba era alejarme de aquí y no ver a George, no sé cuánto tiempo corrí, que no me di cuenta que ya las calles estaba cubiertas de nieves y me empecé a tropezar con ella, yo lo único que escuche antes de golpearme contra la pared fue un grito demasiado familiar, después de eso caí en una profunda oscuridad.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, hasta que sentí un paño con agua en mi frente me hizo suspirar de alivio, eso hizo que empezará abrir mis ojos con lentitud para saber quién me rescató de la caída que me di.

Cuando abrí al fin mis ojos tuve que parpadear, porque la luz era muy brillante, cuando me acostumbré a ella, mire en donde estaba y casi me da algo, estaba en el departamento que comparto con mi gemelo, ¿Pero cómo llegue hasta aquí?, intente levantarme, pero me dolía todo el cuerpo, así que me recosté con cuidado en la cama, mientras me llevaba una mano donde sentí el paño, me lo quito, para tocar mi frente y veo que está caliente, debo de tener fiebre, por eso tenía el paño en mi cara, me lo vuelvo a poner y espero a que llegue mi gemelo, por cierto ¿cómo fue que me encontró y porque me buscó si se supone que vi en sus ojos decepción y odio? pensé que no me buscaría, aunque si me buscó será por algo mejor, en cuando venga le preguntare porque lo hizo, vuelvo a cerrar mis ojos por el cansancio y me dormí sin darme cuenta.

Sentía como unos suaves dedos acariciaban mi cabello y como unos labios me besaba la frente, por un momento pensé que era mi gemelo, que me lo estaba haciendo en sueños, pero siento después sus labios en los míos y comienza a besarme, me despierto sobresaltado por aquel sueño qué parecía real, cuando abro los ojos veo que todavía estaba en nuestra habitación, no había nadie en ella yo por instinto lleve mis dedos a mis labios y lo acaricie, pensaba que fue real el beso que sentí y no sé si alégrame o no de que fuera un sueño, lleve mi otra mano a mi frente y comprobé que ya no tenía fiebre, trate de pararme pero no pude, todavía tenía el cuerpo débil así que me acosté de nuevo y espere a que viniera mi gemelo; tenía miedo de verlo, al saber que me dirá que aborrece ser gemelo de un ser horrible.

Sin darme cuenta siento que las lágrimas caen de nuevo; no sé cuánto tiempo pase llorando, pues no escuche que unos pasos venían hasta la habitación, trate de limpiarme rápido las lágrimas, no quería que él las viera, cuando oí que los pasos se detenían para abrir la puerta sentía que mi corazón se paraba de repente, cuando abre la puerta, veo que entra con una charola en las manos me mira con una gran sonrisa en su rostro como si no hubiera pasado nada entre nosotros.

- Vaya, Freddie hasta que por fin despiertas hermanito – comentó con una sonrisa en sus labios, para después sentarse a lado mío y ponerme la charola que llevaba comida en mi regazo – Debes de comer, has estado dos días inconsciente y tienes que reponerte - sugirió mi gemelo.

Yo lo mire impresionado, estuve dos días desmayado y él me cuidó esos dos días porque, yo sólo asentí y comencé a comer la comida del plato; cuando termine de comer, George agitó su varita para desaparecer la charola y nos quedamos en silencio por un buen rato, hasta que yo lo rompí.

- George ¿Qué fue lo que paso, porque estuve dos días inconsciente? – pregunte mirándolo, su semblante cambió a la preocupación y yo no entendí la razón del porqué, su mano comenzó acaríciame mi cabello y eso me dejó paralizado, no esperaba ese gesto de su parte.

- Lo que te paso fue que chocaste contra una pared y perdiste el conocimiento, te encontré cuando te vi cubierto de nieve, no sabes el susto que me lleve al verte así, te cargue y te traje hasta aquí y vi que tenías muchísima fiebre, por un momento creí que empeorarías, hasta te tuve que abrazar ya que estuviste delirando, pidiendo de que no te dejara, y yo como buen hermano me quede a tu lado, además no podía dejarte de esa manera, me dolía verte en ese estado Fred – me confesó y yo lo mire con asombro y más cuando veo que unas lágrimas caían de sus hermosos ojos y yo siento que nuevas lagrimas caían de los míos; no podía creer que George me haya cuidado todo ese tiempo, me siento como un completo idiota.

- Lo siento no quería preocuparte, es sólo que pensé que no me buscarías después de lo que te dije George.

El me abraza aun sollozando, eso me sorprendió bastante porque pensé que me rechazaría, de cualquier modo le correspondí el abrazo; no sé cuánto tiempo paso hasta que nos separamos del abrazo y él me miró con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

- No sé si considerarte la persona más idiota del mundo mágico – me reprendió cambiando su sonrisa a serio, para después continuar – Como te conteste antes, yo jamás te odiare ¿lo escuchas? Nunca, ya que tu sentimiento es correspondido – contestó con una sonrisa y yo lo mire sin entender.

- ¿Como que mi sentimiento es correspondido? –Pregunte confundido, debe ser gracioso mi reacción ya que George se comenzó a reír como un loco.

-Sí que eres un tonto Fred, pero como no lo entiendes te diré, que yo también te amo – lo mire con los ojos abiertos debe ser una broma de mal gusto.

- Si es una broma no tiene nada de gracioso, sólo dime que me odias y lo entenderé – replique con nuevas lágrimas en mis ojos, mientras veía que la mirada de mi gemelo cambio a una de muy serio y levanto una de sus manos para limpiarme las lágrimas en mis ojos y me besaba en la frente con cariño.

- Por supuesto que no es una broma, nunca bromearía con algo así Frederick Weasley y tu bien lo sabes, yo te amo, te quiero desde que estuvimos en Hogwarts, para ese entonces no sabía la razón de ese sentimiento, hasta que me lo dijiste hace dos días, con tu confesión hiciste que reaccionara, que entendiera que lo que sentía por ti es amor. Y cuando te vi tirado en la nieve, sentí que te perdería para siempre, así que cuando sentí tu pulso, mi vida regresó a mi cuerpo; mi único deber era cuidarte, así que te lleve directamente a casa y te quite toda la ropa húmeda, temblabas de frio y sin pensármelo dos veces me acosté contigo para quitártelo, tú estabas delirando y me pedias que no te dejara solo, y allí me hice la promesa que nunca más te dejare solo, que siempre te cuidare, pase lo que pase, porque te amo y sé que si te pasara algo yo moriría; por eso Frederick Fabián Weasley, lo confieso, te amo, me vuelves loco, cada vez que sonríes o todas tus demás expresiones, sé que sin ti mi vida no sería nada. – terminó de decir emocionado, y está más decir que yo acabe llorando casi como Myrtle la llorona, la verdad no me lo esperaba.

George, mi gemelo me ama, no lo puedo creer, debe ser un sueño hecho realidad, nunca espere que me correspondiera, miro a mi hermano y veo que me sonríe yo también lo hago y sin previo aviso comienzo a besar a George; con desesperación y siento que mi gemelo me corresponde de la misma manera, no puedo créelo, por fin podía besarlo, cuantas veces soñé con esos labios que sabían a ranas de chocolate, me gusta el sabor de su boca, no sé cuánto tiempo nos estuvimos besando, nos separamos por falta de aire, respiramos entrecortadamente y sonreíamos.

- Te amo George, muchas gracias por amarme y perdóname por irme de esa manera, es que pensé que me odiarías – conteste avergonzado, mientras sentía que el abrazo de mi amor se hacía más fuerte y me besaba ligeramente, para después sonreír misteriosamente.

- Sé que no lo volverás hacerlo Freddie y cómo te dije yo no te odio sino que te amo – dijo sonriendo, para luego besarme con lentitud y yo con gusto le correspondo el beso.

Sus manos iban quitándome toda la pijama, dejándome en bóxer, yo lo miro embobado cuando él también se queda solo en bóxer, siento como me empieza a besar en la boca, para después dirigir sus labios a mi pecho, mientras que yo comenzaba a gemir de placer, no me di cuenta que uso su varita y comenzó agitarla, para después sentir unas cuerdas en mis manos en el cabezal de la cama y yo lo mire con terror en los ojos, cuando separó su boca de la mía me sonrío maliciosamente, logrando que se me erizara la piel.

- Y cómo te comportaste mal al huir, sin darme la oportunidad de hablar, tu pequeño castigo es no tocarme – continuó sonriendo.

- Pero eso no es justo George, si lo hice fue porque pensé que me odiarías no me puedes hacerme eso, así que suelta… mmmpppphhhh - no termine de hablar ya que George invoco una cinta negra que me hizo callarme y yo solo lo mire enojado, mientras él sonreía.

- Calladito te ves más bonito Freddie, ya verás que te gustara lo que te voy hacerte – burló, para después comenzar a besarme en el pecho.

Yo lo único que hago es tratar de soltarme de las sogas sin éxito, estaban demasiadas fuertes las ataduras, veo como la boca de mi amor se dirigía a mi pezón y comenzó a lamerlo y yo solo gemí en contra de la cinta, y eche la cabeza hacia atrás, volteo a ver que George me estaba sonriendo, y volvió hacerlo con el otro pezón, me estaba volviendo loco, él separa su boca de mi pezón, y sigue su recorrido por mi pecho hasta llegar a mis bóxer; a estas alturas ya tenía una enorme erección y dolía demasiado, sus manos retira su bóxer y me embobo pues su erección era enorme, él comienza a quitarme el bóxer.

- Vaya, parece que alguien necesita atención aquí – señaló burlón, acariciando mi miembro y eso hacía que me saliera un gemido a través de la mordaza.

- Mmmmmphhhhh – gemí, como deseaba que le pusiera atención a mi miembro y como si mi gemelo lo adivinara, llevó su hermosa boca a mi polla y se lo metió de improvisto – Mmmmmphhhhh – comencé a gemir con la cinta en mis labios, se sentía de maravilla tener la boca de mi gemelo ahí, era estar en el cielo, sentía como su lengua tocaba mi miembro y me la chupaba como si fuera un caramelo, yo no paraba de gemir, aunque mis gemidos eran ahogado por la cinta. Mi hermano lleva una de sus manos a mi cara y quita la cinta de mis labios.

- Espero que te comportes, sino te la pongo de nuevo – bromeó mí gemelo y yo asentí emocionado de poder hablar y gemir con libertad, él subió su mano hasta mi boca y metió dos dedos en ella, yo con gusto los lamí como si fueran dulces, mientras George seguía chupando mi pene, luego de estar bien lubricados lleva los dedos a mi trasero y con cuidado, me mete uno lentamente, aun así eso hizo que gimiera de dolor.

- Duele – me queje con lágrimas en los ojos.

George separa su boca de mi miembro y se dirige a mí, besando y bebiéndose mis lágrimas, para después darme un beso largo en la boca, yo le correspondo con gusto, estaba tan entretenido que no sentí que metió el segundo dedo y que comenzó a moverlos con lentitud, para que me acostumbre a la intromisión, segundos después me relajo, y mi parte gemela comienza a moverlos más rápidos hasta tocar mi próstata, eso hace que me separe de manera brusca el beso para comenzar a gemir – O… por…Merlín…no… pares…mas – conteste con placer, él me hacía caso sonriendo y siguiendo con los mismos movimientos de hace segundos; no sé cuánto estuvo moviendo sus maravillosos dedos hasta que finalmente los sacó, yo gimoteo con molestia, y mi gemelo se burla de ello.

- Tranquilo Fred ya viene la mejor parte ¿Estás preparado, mi amor? – me preguntó, mientras se untaba su miembro con un lubricante que no sé de donde saco.

- Si, y también confío en ti, siempre confiare en ti mi amor – conteste sonriéndole, él me imitó, para después introducir con cuidado su miembro en mi interior, logrando que gimiera de dolor y placer a la vez.

- Fred ¿estás bien amor? – me preguntó preocupado y yo solo asentí.

Minutos después George comenzó hacer las embestidas más fuertes, mientras que yo estaba consumido por el placer y no paraba de gemir.

- Si…Georgie… no…pares…mas…fuerte…mi…amor –dije consumido por el placer, él cogió mi hinchado miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo con fuerza, cada vez más fuerte, mientras yo gemía cada vez más audible. Una de las embestidas toco mi próstata, yo grite por el placer - GEORGE, TE AMO - exprese y me corrí en su mano expulsando chorros de semen.

- FRED YO TAMBIEN TE AMO – gritó también, mientras sentía como se corría en mi interior, para después dejarse caer encima de mí, respirando entrecortadamente.

Minutos después aun con el sopor del orgasmo, George salió con cuidado de mi interior, y con un movimiento de varita me quitó las cuerdas de mis manos, yo recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y él me abrazo con suavidad y una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Te gusto Fred? – preguntó mi gemelo después de un rato que estábamos abrazados.

- Si muchísimo, muchas gracias George, por todo lo que has hecho por mí – conteste con una sonrisa en mi rostro, él me estrechó con fuerza, riendo quedito.

- No tienes que agradecerme nada mi amor, si lo hice es porque te amo y daría mi vida por ti, que no se te olvide – contestó besando mi frente con cariño.

- Pero eso sí, no te perdonare de que me hayas atado a la cama – finjo poniendo cara de enojado, mientras volteaba mi cabeza a la pared, para no verlo.

- Era tu castigo por irte de esa manera, sin dejarme hablar y aunque lo niegues sé que te gusto que te haya dominado de esa manera – me susurro a la oreja, yo me sonroje de vergüenza al saber que fui descubierto – ¡Aja! sabía que tenía razón, te gustó lo que te hice y tu sonrojo es la prueba de eso – exclamó sonriendo, mientras que yo trataba de separarme de su abrazo, él me abrazó más fuerte.

- De cualquier modo no me gusto lo que me hiciste – reclame – Además pensé que si te digiera que te amo, me dejarías solo – conteste, fue cuando volteé y me topé con su mirada triste.

Él me acarició el cabello suavemente mientras me hablaba.

- Yo nunca te dejaría solo aun si no te hubiera correspondido, siempre estaré a tu lado; somos gemelos y nuestro destino es estar juntos, imagínate un mundo sin mí – pidió, yo lo hice y sentí un escalofrío, sería terrible una vida sin George.

- Seria horrible estar sin ti – admití con voz débil, él me consoló con un abrazo.

- ¿Ves? nosotros debemos estar juntos, como pareja, como gemelos, por eso nunca pienses que yo te dejaría, eso no pasará, ¿me escuchaste Freddie? yo nunca te abandonare te amo y siempre estaré a tu lado, siempre – terminó y yo estaba que no me lo creía.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y si es así dejen un review a saber lo que piensan solo falta otro capitulo. al principio pense que seria un one shot, pero me salio mas lago y decidi poner otro capitulo espero que les haya gustado, el otro capitulo a mas tardar lo subire el lunes o el martes depende de los comentarios.<strong>

**Gracias por leer y dejar Reviews**

**Saludos**

**Rosa Phelps Weasley**


	2. Siempre Juntos

Aclaracion: los personajes no son mios sino de J.K Rowling si lo fueran Fred no hubiera muerto.

* * *

><p>Juntos Por Siempre<p>

-Ves nosotros debemos estar juntos, es el destino al ser hermanos gemelos y además ahora somos pareja, por eso no piense en que yo te dejaría, porque eso no pasara, ¿me escuchaste Freddy? yo nunca te abandonare, te amo y siempre estaré a tu lado, siempre – terminó de decirlo y yo estaba que no me lo creía, mi gemelo, mi amor me está diciendo que no se ira de mi lado, eso hace que sienta una paz en mi interior, seguridad para tener a George conmigo para siempre, entonces acerco mi boca a sus labios y comienzo a besarlo lentamente, mientras veía que correspondía a mi beso y yo podría morir feliz ahora mismo, nos separamos por falta de aire y nos miramos con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros.

- Si tienes razón George, siempre estaremos juntos, pase lo que pase siempre quedaremos juntos, te amo mucho mi amor – le confesé con una sonrisa y veo que él también sonríe más mientras me besa la frente.

- Por supuesto que si Fred, yo también te amo más que a mi vida – completó para besarme con lentitud, cuando nos separamos lo vi a los ojos y veía que brillaban más de la cuenta.

- ¿Georgie, dime que estaba delirando cuando tuve la fiebre? – pregunte y me maldije mentalmente a ver como la sonrisa de mi gemelo se agrandaba más si es posible y no sé porque pero creo que no me gustara lo que me iba a decir.

- Pues me dijiste más o menos así, George hermanito, no me dejes quédate a mi lado por favor no me dejes solito, tengo miedo que venga el monstruo de las ranas de chocolate, por favor abrázame y no me sueltes por lo que más quieras, te quiero mucho Georgie pero no me dejes que el monstruo me coma, eso es exactamente lo que me dijiste cuando estabas delirando mi amor - bromeo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y yo quería que me tragara la tierra, no podía creer que haya dicho aquello sentía toda la cara comenzaba a calentarme de pura vergüenza, mientras evitaba que me viera así mi gemelo y ¿de donde saque el monstro de las ranas de chocolates?, ni idea pero me juro a mí mismo que George se divirtió a lo grande con mi delirio.

- ¿Solo eso, no he dicho más cosas que me avergüencen más? - pregunte con las mejillas sonrojadas, mientras volteaba a verlo y tenía todavía su sonrisa y se acercó a mí y me besó lentamente, para después separase e hizo que acostara mi cabeza en su pecho desnudo.

- A decir verdad si hay algo más que dijiste – respondió mi gemelo sonriendo y yo lo mire con terror en mi rostro en lo ¿que me dirá? - Me confesaste que me amabas como nunca lo habías hecho, que siempre en Hogwarts y en la tienda jamás parabas de mirarme y si no fuera por lo que escuche decirlo con tus propios labios, jamás me había enterado que me espiabas como un acosador, pero a decir verdad yo también te espiaba, claro cuando no me veías, cuando teníamos entrenamiento de Quidditch, o cuando dormías en tu cama me quedaba en vela cuidando así tus sueños y lo bien que te veías dormido pareces un ángel estando dormido, pero cuanto estas despierto es otra cosa, por eso no te sientas mal mi amor, esas cosas no son para estar avergonzado, sino todo lo contrario debes estar orgulloso por tus cualidades y si no fuera por tu delirio febril no hubiera sabido aquello, que me hace enamorarme más de ti, te amo Fred y nunca dejare de hacerlo – terminó de decirlo y yo no puedo creer lo que me ha dicho.

- Nunca pensé que tú me espiarías cuando estábamos en Hogwarts – fue lo único que pude contestar, estaba en shock por tanta información que recibí por parte de mi amor.

- Pues ya vez Fred que no eres el único – me sonrió, mientras me daba un beso en la boca y yo con gusto lo recibí, pero hasta ahorita tenía que preguntar algo y espero que él me pueda responder, separo mis labios a los suyos y él me mira sorprendido.

- ¿George, hace rato cuando desperté sentí unas caricias en mi cabellos y un beso en mi frente y otro beso en mis labios, dime fue un sueño o de verdad paso aquello? – pregunte entre ansioso y curiosidad, porque ahora que recuerdo me pareció real esos roces, miro a mi gemelo y veo como se empieza a sonrojar y me mira a los ojos avergonzado ¿pero porque avergonzado?

- No fue un sueño, de verdad sentiste eso, te bese y te acaricie el cabello, porque te veías adorablemente hermoso dormido y no pude evitar besarte, pero cuando vi que estabas por despertar, me desaparecí para prepararte el desayuno – confesó todo rojo y a mí me sacó una sonrisa, algo en mi interior me decía que fue real lo que sentí y no un sueño.

- No sabes lo feliz que me pones diciéndome que todo fue real – le conteste sonriéndole pícaramente, mientras que me veía todo rojo, sin apartarme de su pecho, acercó mi labios a los suyos y lo vuelvo a besar, jamás me cansare de besarlo siento que me corresponde el beso ansiosamente y me gira para ponerme debajo de él, y comienza a besarme de nuevo en el pecho, mi miembro comenzó a despertarse por la excitación de tener otra vez a George en mi cuerpo.

- Si seguimos así nunca saldremos de esta cama – comentó mi hermano llevando su boca a unos de mis pezones y comenzó a chúpamelo, mientras que yo comenzaba a gemir de placer, lleve mis manos a su pecho desnudo y lo acaricie, sentía que quitaba su boca de mi pezón, para hacer lo mismo con el otro y yo no paraba de gemir, esa boca que tiene en cualquiera parte que me toque hace me vaya al cielo, separa su boca a mi pezón y su boca se dirige más abajo, hasta llegar a mi miembro y sonríe antes de tomar con su hermosa boca mi erección y eso me sacó un enorme gemido.

- Oh… por… Merlín…no…pares…lo…que…mas…quieras…no… te…detengas - estaba al borde de placer que apenas si podía hablarle, pero lo que me estaba haciéndome George, me está llevando al paraíso, veo como asiente todavía su boca en mi miembro, mientras que yo llevaba mis manos hasta su rebeldes cabellos y lo empecé acariciar con cariño, no sé cuánto tiempo paso que no mire como George comenzaba a llevar dos dedos a mi boca y yo con gusto los recibí y comienzo a chuparlos, como me gustaba saborear sus dedos y que George sea el dominante y yo el sumiso, pero sin duda me encanta cuando me folla, bueno esta es la segunda vez que me lo va a ser, pero sin duda no me cansare de eso, siento que sus dedos se quitan de mi boca y comienza a llevarlos a mi entrada y con cuidado empieza a meter uno, cuando lo mete yo gimo con un poco de dolor, todavía no me he acostumbrado tenerlos dentro, volteo a ver a mi gemelo él retira su boca de mi miembro, para llegar a mi boca y besarme, así para tranquilizarme con la intromisión de su dedo, me seguía besándo y yo estaba tan entregado al beso que no sentí que metió el segundo dedo y comenzó a moverlos con lentitud, hasta segundos después siento que sus hermosos dedos tocan mi próstata y eso hacía que gimiera en su boca, y tuviéramos que separarnos para gemir de placer.

- George…no…te…detengas… golpea…allí…o…si…mas – conteste entrecortadamente por el placer que estaba sintiendo por sus dedos dentro de mí, veo como George me sonríe y asiente, mientras lo volvía a ser, yo estaba al límite, estaba seguro que no aguantaría mucho para que me llegara otro orgasmo siento entonces que se separar sus dedos de mi interior, iba a gemir de protesta, pero unos labios me callaron y comenzó a besarme con lentitud yo al principio no reaccione hasta que unos segundos después lo hice y le devolví el beso con pasión, mientras llevaba mis manos a su espalda y lo acaricie con suavidad , estaba tan metido en el beso que no sentí que metió su erección en mi interior y eso hizo que me separara del beso, para que gimiera de dolor, mientras mis uñas se clavaban a su espalda, por el dolor que sentía cuando metió su miembro sin avisarme.

- Tranquilo, pronto pasara te lo prometo mi amor – contesto mi gemelo, mientras que yo solo asentí y lo vuelvo a besar, me corresponde el beso cuando comienza a envestirme con cuidado, para después ir más rápido, yo mientras tanto gemía de placer en el beso de mi George, y mis manos se dirija hasta sus pectorales y lo acariciaba con ternura, no sé cuánto tiempo acaricie su pecho, para después llevarme una mano en mi miembro ya que necesitaba atención, pero George no me lo permitió ya que el mismo se llevó su mano a mi polla y me la comenzó a moverla, mientras que yo ya separaba mi boca de sus labios y comenzaba a gemir.

- Oh…Por…Merlín…no…pares...por…lo... que…mas…quieras – conteste consumido en el placer, veo que mi amor asiente y comienza a envestirme con más fuerzas y mover mi polla igual, es más decir que yo estoy gimiendo como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida, ya no aguantaría mucho ya que su polla en mi interior y su mano en mi miembro iría rápidamente al cielo – Georgie…creo…que…ya…no…aguanto…mas – conteste a borde de placer, veía como me sonreía, para después besarme con pasión, y con eso ya no pude más y comencé a correrme como si mi vida se fuera en el intento ya que manche toda la mano de mi gemelo de semen, mientras sentía como el esperma de mi hermano entro en mi interior él también se terminó de correrse, mientras continuábamos besándonos, cuando acabamos nuestros orgasmos, mi amor se separó del beso y se tumbó a mi lado, separándose con cuidado en mi interior, para después hacerme acostarme de nuevo mi cabeza en su fuerte pecho y comenzaba acaríciame, mi corto cabello Pelirrojo.

- Por Merlín, no sé qué me haces para que terminemos haciendo cada rato el amor, pero sin duda es lo mejor que has hecho – contesto con una enorme sonrisa, mirándome con amor en sus ojos.

- Que solo para eso soy lo mejor que hecho – conteste con un puchero, para después tratarme de separarme de él, me afecto mucho la última frase, pero mi gemelo no me lo permitió y me abrazo muy fuerte a él.

- No, me malinterpretes Freddy lo que quise decir es que me gusta todo lo que haces, entre hacer bromas hasta ponerte el plan de amoroso conmigo, pero sin duda me encanta cuando tratas que con una sola mirada haces que pierda los estribos – me contesto mirándome a los ojos con media sonrisa, mientras lleva sus labios a mi frente y deposita un beso allí.

- Y tú no sabes lo que me haces a sentir cualquier toque en todo mi cuerpo, haces que te devore tan solo con la mirada, pero también me gustas cuando te pones en plan de activo conmigo – eso ultimo lo dije con las mejillas sonrojadas, mientras veía que la sonrisa de mi amor se hacía más grande si es posible, mientras me estrechaba más a él.

- Eso ya lo sabía mi amor cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez y no me lo niegues amor – me contesto sonriéndome pícaramente, mientras que yo me sonrojaba si es más posible, por lo que me dijo y por esa maravillosa sonrisa que me dedico, después de eso nos quedamos en silencio por un buen rato, pero algo me preocupaba como reaccionaria nuestra familia que George y yo seamos parejas, George al parecer algo vio en mi rostro ya que me miro con preocupación en el rostro. ¿Qué sucede amor, porque tan serio deberías estar feliz de que por fin estamos juntos y para siempre? – me pregunto mi gemelo, mientras me abrazaba más a él y comenzaba acariciarme mi cabello con suavidad.

- Tu como crees que se lo tome nuestra familia que somos pareja – le respondí con cara de preocupación, mientras veía que George se quedó con la misma expresión de mi rostro.

- Pues no se lo tomaran muy bien, pero sé que nos aceptaran con el tiempo, no te preocupes mi amor – me contesto, besando una de mis mejillas.

-Pero y si no lo aceptan y si nos tratan de separarnos, no soportare estar lejos sin ti – conteste ya con lágrimas en los ojos, mientras veía que con sus manos me limpiaban mis lágrimas.

- Eso no sucederá amor, no pienses en eso mi amor aquí me tienes y nadie nos separara ni siquiera nuestra familia, si es el caso en que nos rechacen te juro que jamás me apartaran de tu lado, yo siempre estaré contigo, y no voy a dejarte, me escuchastes Freddy nunca, siempre estaremos juntos hasta hacernos viejos – contesto mi gemelo abrazándome con fuerzas y yo dejaba fluir más lágrimas en su pecho, mientras sentía una mano en mis rebeldes cabellos.

- En serio que no me dejaras, si es que acaso nos separen – conteste sollozando, mientras me aferraba con fuerza a George.

- Por supuesto que no Frederick Fabián Weasley, deja de pensar aquello, yo siempre estaré contigo y te voy a cuídate de que nadie te haga daño, como que me dejo de llámame George Gideon Weasley, nadie nos separara ni mucho menos nuestra familia – termino decirlo, mientras me besaba en la frente con amor, y eso hacía que estuviera feliz, tenía razón no debemos de pensar en eso por ahorita.

- Tienes razón mi amor no debo preocuparme por esto ahora, debemos luchar que nuestro amor se haga más fuerte, para si nadie nos podrá separarnos - conteste ya con una sonrisa en mis labios, mi gemelo se aparta del abrazo, para verme que está sonriendo de la misma manera que yo.

- Ves no hay que darnos por vencidos, ya verás que nuestro amor será muy grande que nadie nos separara ni mucho menos nuestra familia ya que ellos nos aceptaran, hasta te puedo asegurarte que no seremos los únicos de la familia que somos parejas – me contesto pícaramente esa última frase.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Georgie? – Pregunte intrigado, mientras veía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

- Pues te diré que Bill y Charlie, podrían tener una relación más que hermanos como nosotros, y que decir de Percy y Ron de seguro que ellos tiene lo mismo que nuestros hermanos mayores – me respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios y yo deje caer la mandíbula de sorpresa a escuchar decirle eso mi amor.

- Estas tratando decir que Bill y Charlie son pareja al igual que Percy y Ron - conteste apenas ya que estaba muy sorprendido por aquella revelación.

- Puede ser Fred y si es así cual sería el problema, eso sí mataremos a nuestra madre si se entera – contesto mi gemelo con una sonrisa en su rostro y yo le imite, mientras lo abrazaba.

- Tienes razón mi amor no me importa si mis demás hermanos sean pareja el único que me interesa es estar a tu lado para siempre – conteste con una sonrisa cuando mi gemelo acerco sus labios a los míos y yo con gusto le respondí el beso, hasta que escuchamos un grito desde afuera de nuestra habitación nos tuvimos que separarnos sonrojados.

- ¿Fred, George dónde están? – pregunto nuestra madre desde afuera de la habitación y nosotros nos mirábamos con pánico en la cara no esperábamos la visita de nuestra madre, nos paramos como si nos llevara el mismísimo Voldemort, aunque yo caí de nuevo en la cama ya que sentía todavía mi cuerpo débil, gemí de dolor por que me dolió el golpe menos mal que no caí el piso, mi gemelo me ve asustado y agito su varita para vestirnos en un segundo y me ayudo a enderezarme y yo le sonreí en modo de agradecimiento.

- Aquí estamos mama – Contestamos al mismo tiempo con sonrisas en nuestros rostros, pero después vimos que la sabanas estaban manchadas de semen y nuestras cara se pusieron de terror al verlas, rápido mi amor agito la varita para dejarlas limpias, mientras escuchamos los pasos de mi madre que entraba a la habitación y nos veía con una sonrisa.

- Fred que haces todavía en la cama y George porque tienen la camisa al revés – nos preguntó nuestra madre divertida a vernos, en eso nos fijamos que teníamos la ropa al revés y eso que mi amor nos la puso con magia, sentíamos que nos sonrojamos de vergüenza.

- Es que bueno madre así es la moda últimamente no es así Fred – contesto mi gemelo con una sonrisa y yo solo asentí.

- Ok mis niños les creeré y por qué esta tu hermano todavía en la cama – nos sonrió - Por cierto les traje ranas de chocolates y granjeas de todos los sabores – termino decirlo y nuestras miradas se iluminaron cuando nuestra madre saco en su bolsa muchas ranas de chocolates y granjeas y nos los entrego y nosotros estábamos a punto de saltar de felicidad.

- Es que mi hermano jugo con la nieve y se enfermó, por eso está en la cama – contesto mi gemelo comiendo unas granjeas y yo comenzaba a comer una rana de chocolate.

- Pero ya estas mejor Fred cuantas veces les tengo que decir que se deben de cubrirse – contesto mi madre regañándonos.

- Lo sabemos madre, pero fue mi culpa de salirme de esta manera de la tienda – me calle cuando conteste eso, mi gemelo me miro con temor a decir aquello y mi madre me miro como si me hubiera salido otra cabeza.

- Como fue que te saliste de esa manera que sucedió exactamente y no me digan mentiras Frederick Fabián Weasley – contesto mi madre furiosa y yo solo quería irme lejos al ver esa mirada en su rostro, miraba que George tenía la misma mirada de terror como yo, pero hizo algo que no espere que hiciera se acercó a la cama se sentó en ella y me comenzó abrazarme, para sí darme valor lo que tenga que decir, mi madre nos ve sorprendida ante tal gesto, solo espero que nos acepte como somos.

- Pues me salí de esa manera porque le confesé a mi gemelo que lo amaba y pensé que no me correspondía por eso salí de la tienda, para alejarme de él, pero no conté que el suelo se puso resbaladizo y me tropecé y choque con una pared que me hizo que perdiera el conocimiento durante dos días, dos días en que mi gemelo me cuido, para no enfermarme más de la cuenta hasta si bien hoy desperté, y George me confeso que él también me amaba y bueno eso es todo lo que me sucedió y espero al menos que no nos odies a saber de qué nos enamoramos – termine de decir ansioso ya que mientras hablaba me estaba metiéndome las ranas de chocolates en mi boca, mi hermano estaba sorprendido a verme comiendo de esa manera, pero tenía tanto miedo en saber la respuesta de mi madre que nos estaba mirando con los ojos más abiertos de la cuenta, para después comenzarse a reír y nosotros dos la mirábamos como si se hubiera convertido en un monstro de tres cabezas.

- Ah cariño ya era hora que acabaran confesando que se querían ya hasta me preocupaba de que no se decidieran que se amaran, hasta iba a pedir ayuda a sus hermanos para juntarlos, pero al menos por este pequeño accidente ya están juntos - confeso y yo me atragante con unas de las ranas de chocolate que en ese momento me la estaba comiendo, mi gemelo me golpeo suavemente la espalda para si se me fuera rápido la rana a mi estómago, cuando paso aquello la mirábamos como si viéramos un fantasma, mientras ella sonreía abiertamente y seguía hablando – Desde hace tiempo supe Fred de que estabas enamorado de George, pero supe que no debía decir nada al respecto ya que eran ustedes que se dieran cuenta de que se aman, por ejemplo con Bill y Charlie que ya son pareja desde hace dos años y Percy y Ron que apenas llevan ocho meses juntos se dieron cuenta de sus sentimientos y se confesaron el mismo día que se aman, por eso me preocupe de que ustedes se estaban tardando decirles que se quieren, cuando sus hermanos ya lo hicieron antes que ustedes – termino decir mi madre y nosotros estábamos en shock, no podía creer que nuestra propia madre nos estaba diciéndonos eso.

- En serio no estas enfadada por querernos más que hermanos, no te molestaría si besara a mi gemelo en frente de ti – conteste con un nudo en la garganta, mientras sentía el abrazo de mi amor que me estaba dando.

- Por supuesto que no estoy enojada y ni me molesta verlos besándose, ya estoy acostumbrada ver besos entre mis hijos como para ver a mis gemelos besándoles y te aseguro que su padre tampoco se molesta con aquello así que no se preocupen mis amores yo siempre los amare porque son mis hijos y lo que más quiero es su felicidad – nos contestó mi madre y nosotros la mirábamos con las lágrimas en los ojos, ella se acerca a nosotros y comienza abrazarnos y nosotros le correspondimos de la misma manera, jamás pensé que mi madre nos aceptaría de cómo George y yo nos amamos sin duda es el día más feliz de mi vida, nos separamos y nos vemos con una sonrisa.

- Gracias mama por aceptarnos de cómo somos te queremos mucho – contesto mi amor con una enorme sonrisa que hace que mi corazón se acelere de tan forma que no sé cómo tranquilizarlo.

- Yo también los quiero mis niños, pero es mejor irme sin duda tienen mucho que hacer – dijo eso guiñándonos un ojo y nosotros la veíamos con la boca abierta quien era ella no parece ser nuestra madre, pero sí lo era - Bueno Fred, George los veo mañana para la comida familiar y vístanse bien – termino decir y nos besó en la frente para después desaparecerse, dejándonos a nosotros en shock acostados en la cama.

- ¿Quién era ella y que hizo con nuestra madre? – Pregunte saliendo de shock y mi gemelo me mira igual de sorprendido.

- No lo sé Fred – contesto mi hermano, mientras me hacía acostarme en su pecho y yo suspiraba de felicidad estar en brazos de mi amor – Pero sé que ahora con la aprobación de nuestra madre seremos muy felices y ya nadie nos separara –continuo mi gemelo besándome en la frente y yo solo le sonreía con amor.

- Si quien imaginaria que nuestros hermanos se nos adelantaría en declararse tenías razón con tus teorías – le conteste sonriéndole y él me sonríe más y me besa con un beso corto.

- Claro que tenía razón, por las miradas que se dedicaban supe que era más que amor de hermanos, solo quería comprobar si fue cierto, y nuestra madre me lo acaba de confirmarme que es verdad – me contesto abrazándome más a él.

- Pero ahora lo único que pensar es en nosotros ahora amor y amarnos hasta la eternidad - le respondí llevando mis labios a los suyos.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo amor con aquello – me contesto mientras me besaba con pasión hasta dejarnos sin aire – Te amo Frederick Fabián Weasley pase lo que pase siempre te cuidare Fred eres el ser más importante de mi vida y tu bien lo sabes – me contesto mi gemelo con una sonrisa en su rostro y yo no paraba de sonreír como un tonto por sus palabras.

- Yo también te amo George Gideon Weasley y también eres el ser más maravilloso que hay en el mundo, no hay duda de que no me equivoque enamorarme de ti como un idiota, ver esa sonrisa tan idéntica a la mía y que decir del mismo cuerpo del mío, además eres lo más importante en mi vida George y tu bien lo sabes, te amo y sé que estaremos juntos para siempre – conteste sonriéndole, mientras me veía con esa sonrisa que me volvía loco y comenzaba a besarme, nunca pensé que mi gemelo podría amarme como alguna vez que soñé y sé que ahora más que nunca teniendo su amor, su protección hacia a mí sé que nunca dejare de amarlo como él también lo hace.

- Te amo Fred y siempre lo hare y siempre te cuidare de eso no tengas dudas mi amor – me contesto para después volverme a besarme.

- Yo también te amo George y yo también te cuidare pase lo que pase – respondí, mientras nos volvíamos a besarnos, que diría que un accidente con una pared cambiaria mi vida para siempre y más cuando mi gemelo me cuido cuando estuve dos días con fiebre y más cuando me corresponde mis sentimientos que me ama como yo a él y sin duda no me arrepiento lo que me paso ya que tengo a mi gemelo conmigo y sé que será para siempre y sin duda serán los días más felices de mi vida estando con George con el amor de mi vida.

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que le hayan gustado Gracias por leer y comentar el fic<strong>

**saludos**


End file.
